


OutRight

by BB_Miracle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Male Character, Closeted Character, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Screaming, its gay, no beta we die like enderman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB_Miracle/pseuds/BB_Miracle
Summary: He’s perfect.And I'm not.------coffee shop au ft. Wilbur Soot and the guy from Your New Boyfriend.there will be some light angst.enjoy (:------Mira, why are you making ANOTHER MCYT fic, what about all of your other ones?shuddup. take the gay.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Jared
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Him.

Him.

It was always him. 

How perfect he was. Perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect jawline, perfect clothes, perfect sex, perfect eyes. 

“I’ve never even met the guy and he sounds nice.”

“No Wilbur, he’s perfect.”

He’s perfect.

And I'm not.


	2. Of Coffee And change

The shop was uncomfortably slow this morning, barely enough customers to even classify them as “a few.” The gentle ticks of the clock echoed throughout the warm coffee shop, the steady breaths of a tired young man harmonizing with the sound to create a natural lullaby. 

As the seconds ticked by, the young man leaning against the counter became more and more drowsy, the events of last night having kept him up till two in the morning. He had been on call, nodding along and agreeing with the excited rants of the girl he knew since secondary school. A muffled groan broke the peaceful ambience as the young male working the store stretched, his bones popping as he yawned. With a slight frown, the brown haired male relaxed once more, crouching down to re-arrange the small pastry display they had for the fifth time this hour. 

The sound of the door opening and the slight ring of the bells hung on the door’s window caught the attention of the college student, blinking with surprise a few times before rushing to brush off his apron and sweater. Didn’t want to look like a slob in front of the customers. The brunette straightened up, smiling as he did so, opening his mouth to repeat the run-of-the-mill greeting. 

“Hello! Welcome to Elytra Coffee, how can i-” 

“Just get me an iced americano. Thanks.” 

The brunette standing behind the counter let out a startled huff of air, a bit taken aback by the bluntness of the customer before him. Blinking a few times, the college student scrambled to regain his composure, his “award-winning” smile returning in seconds. 

“Right away, Sir! Will that be all?” The barista questioned, turning to grab a to-go cup from the top of the stack. “We’ve got a great selection of pastries, both savory and sweet! Made right here!”   
“No, thank you. I’ve got places to be.”

The barista only deflated a bit more, facing away from the brash customer as he furrowed his eyebrows, still steadily making the ordered drink. He never understood why people were so harsh to workers. They’re the ones making your food, you coffee, you’d think people would treat them with more respect. Taking a breath in that forced the male to calm down, he put on his customer service smile once more and turned around, sliding the coffee across the counter and towards the customer. “That’ll be $4.50, please!” 

The customer nodded a bit, pulling open his wallet and handing the barista a five dollar bill, not even bothering to respond as he took hold of the to-go cup. The brunette went to hand the customer his change, the smile still on his face, when they finally spoke up.

“Keep it. Thanks for the coffee uh…” The customer looked up, and it was only then was the brunette behind the counter struck with the realization that this rude customer was actually… kind of attractive. They squinted, trying to read what was on the little metal name tag clipped to his apron, before finishing what they had been saying. 

“Thanks for the coffee, Wilbur.” 

Wilbur, the barista, smiled in response. He hadn’t been expecting that, not from a customer like him. The brunette watched as the customer pushed open the front door and walked briskly down the sidewalk, leaning over the counter as far as he could, just to watch them go. When he finally couldn’t lean any further, the tall brunette let himself fall backwards, a bit winded by that whole interaction.

“What a prick.” Wilbur mumbled to himself, closing his hand around the customer’s change. As he straightened himself out once more, letting the change fall loosely into the tip jar, Wilbur was overcome with the strange feeling that today wouldn’t be the last time he would see the oddly brash customer. 

And he wasn’t all that thrilled by it.


	3. Vodka and Playlists

Let’s be honest, Schlatt was halfway to either hell or heaven right now. 

There’s half a bottle of whiskey sitting on the counter next to a half rolled joint and a stack of money. Schlatt himself was draped precariously against the counter, half asleep as he stared at the coffee mug steaming before him. Briefly he wondered why oranges looked so.. Round. 

The door to the apartment slammed opened and in came the skyscraper form of his angst-filled roommate. He seemed more upset then usual, but it was mixed with a.. a..  
Fuck what was the word Wilbur’s twin always used?

Schlatt paused for a moment, trying to remember anything out of the jungle of words the pink haired menace had spouted on about last time he visited. Blinking heavily, the scruffy looking male shrugged to himself, chugging down half the coffee cup, and then turned to look at the giant kicking his shoes off in the doorway. 

“What’s got your panties ina twist?” 

A loud huff came in response, and the 6’5 british male stalked pass, grabbing the neck of the bottle with one hand and running the other one through his hair, tilting his head back to chug a good quarter of the bottle down. 

“Why are men… exist, they’re such fucking dicks-”

Schlatt snorted into his coffee cup, having to take a moment and regain his breath after Wilbur’s obvious distress. A good three minutes later, when Schlatt finished coughing up a lung over a cup of coffee, he finally responded.

“I’m gonna be honest with you Wilbur, i don’t know why either.” 

Schlatt’s words of wisdom did not seem to satisfy the taller male, who furrowed his eyebrows once more and glared at the bottle of whiskey like it was the cause of all of the terrible inconveniences in his life at the moment.

“Want a blunt?”

“Fuck off.”

Later that night Wilbur lay on his twin bed in his too-warm room, one arm thrown over his face, the other one holding his phone as it cast a faint glow in the darkened room. The headphone cords wrapped around Wilbur’s wrist as they threaded from his dim-phone to their place on his head, playing his late-night playlist just a bit too loudly. 

As one song faded into another, an un-familiar tune filled his head, and Wilbur’s eyes fluttered open, confused as to why his playlist had switched to something else. Sitting up just a bit, the male lifted the phone so it was in front of him, staring at the spotify app with a confused frown on his face. 

“OutRight by…” He mumbled to himself, pausing for a moment as he squinted at the screen, trying to read in the dark room. “Wild Party?” He let the name roll around in his head for a bit, before finally landing on an answer. In his late-night playlist he had one of their other songs added, Chasing Honey or something like that. It must have moved to the recommended section below. Wilbur let out an amused huff as the song began to pick up, falling back against his pillow with a sigh.

Wilbur fell asleep with the song on loop.


End file.
